


above the night sky, your wish are my wish too.

by overain



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Family Issues, M/M, Mentioned Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall, bahasa, kinda sad, soft, sunric bestfriend, sunwoo loves eric so much
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overain/pseuds/overain
Summary: "liat, sun! bintang jatuh, hiks." seru eric di tengah isakannya sambil menunjuk ke langit malam dimana ada bintang yang jatuh. refleks pandangan sunwoo mengikuti arah tangan eric menunjuk."gue mau berdoa." ucap nya lalu cepat menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya dan menutup matanya.sunwoo menatap kearah eric dan tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah menggemaskan sahabatnya itu, lalu mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan, membuat permohonan.'bintang jatuh, tolong sampaikan pada tuhan. aku ingin semua doa eric terkabulkan.'
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	above the night sky, your wish are my wish too.

hari ini mentari bersinar cerah, terlalu cerah malahan, sampai eric enggan untuk keluar dari rumah menghampiri sunwoo yang menunggunya di atas motor abu-abu kesayangannya. dengan wajah sedikit bengkak karna kelebihan tidur dan almamater kebanggaan sekolahnya yang ia jadikan penghalang agar tidak terpapar secara langsung oleh sinar matahari pemuda son itu keluar dari rumahnya dan menaiki motor sahabatnya, sunwoo.

"lama lo." sunwoo memberikan helm pada eric dengan berdecak kesal.

"udah sarapan belom lo? gue belom, telat bangun gue. mampir ke indoapril dulu ya nanti gue mau beli onigiri." ucap eric cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, terlalu malas diomeli oleh sahabatnya.

"tadi sarapan gue gue muntahin. feeling gue buat hari ini gak enak- lo inget gak waktu terakhir kali gue kayak gini hyunjoon cereda pas tanding!" jawab sunwoo. ia memakai kembali helm nya yang ia lepas tadi saat menunggu eric.

"itu cuma kebetulan! jangan kebanyakan ngadi-ngadi lo anjir."

ㅡ

bel berbunyi, pertanda berakhirnya seluruh kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah mereka. sunwoo bukan tipe anak yang suka belajar di kelas, menurutnya kelas itu sumpek dan membosankan. pemuda kim itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ruangan ekstrakulikular futsalnya.

tapi di mana eric?

sunwoo telah tiba di ruangan ganti baju untuk anak-anak yang mengikuti ekstrakulikular futsal. tapi tidak ada eric. kelas sunwoo bubar 25 menit lebih lama dibanding kelas lain (karna gurunya bilang tanggung mereka sedang mengadakan ujian harian) dan kelas eric dua kali lebih dekat ke ruangan ini dibandingkan kelas sunwoo.

"joon, eric belom kesini?" tanya sunwoo pada hyunjoon yang sedang menalikan sepatu futsalnya.

"eric izin katanya. loh dia gak ngasih tau lo?" balas hyunjoon.

"alasannya apa? dia ngasih tau lo?" desak sunwoo yang akan mengganti seragamnya dengan baju futsal.

"katanya ayahnya pulang, au deh dia buru-buru tadi."

"apa, apa?" sunwoo memastikan.

"kata eric ayahnya pulang."

sunwoo yang tadinya akan mengganti bajunya, mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya. sialan, ia benar tentang firasat buruknya tadi pagi. 

sunwoo melakukan panggilan beberapa kali saat di parkiran sekolah dan bahkan saat mengendarai motor (oke jangan ditiru) untuk memastikan bahwa eric baik-baik saja tapi tidak satupun panggilan itu diangkat. sunwoo mengumpat pelan, ia meninggikan kecepatan motornya dan berharap eric akan baik-baik saja sebelum ia datang. 

ㅡ

tepat saat sunwoo sampai di depan rumah eric, eric keluar dari rumah itu diikuti suara bentakan seorang pria dewasa (sunwoo yakin itu ayahnya) dengan seragam dan rambutnya terlihat kacau dan lagi pipinya merah dan agak bengkak, sunwoo yakin eric ditampar ayahnya tadi. brengsek. 

"lo gapapa?" tanya sunwoo dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"seperti yang lo liat." eric berdecih, ia sangat muak dengan semua yang terjadi. 

tangan kiri sunwoo menggenggam tangan eric guna membantu eric menenangkan dirinya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meraih pipi merah eric. ia merasa bersalah, seandainya ia lebih awal datang kesini pasti keadaan eric tidak akan separah ini sekarang. 

tangan sunwoo menuntun eric menuju motornya, "ayo kita pergi." 

ㅡ

langit sudah mulai gelap, mentari pun sudah kembali pulang ke peraduannya digantikan bulan dan belasan bintang yang tergantung di atas langit sana. 

"pantai?" sunwoo mengangguk.

"kan lo suka pantai." ucap sunwoo dan eric pun mengangguk menyetujui itu.

"kita masih pake seragam kalo lo inget. " balas eric. 

angin malam pantai menderu menerjang kedua pemuda berusia tujuhbelas tahun itu. suara deburan ombak sama kencangnya dengan angin di malam itu. 

"anginnya kencang. lo kedinginan gak?" sunwoo melirik kearah eric, eric menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"ric, lo tau gak katanya kalo kita teriak ke alam terbuka kayak gini bisa ngehilangin stress tau." tutur sunwoo. ia menatap lurus ke arah ombak pantai.

"coba lo teriak, lagian disini juga sepi." sunwoo melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri meyakinkan eric bahwa di pantai itu sepi, mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana. 

"gue contohin deh. ARGH GUE STRESS BANGET UJIAN KIMIA GUE DAPET TIGA!" teriak sunwoo ke arah laut lepas. eric tertawa dan memukul bahu sunwoo setelah mendengar teriakan konyol sahabatnya itu. sunwoo pun ikut tertawa. 

"i'm glad to hear that laugh again. tapi coba lo teriak keluarin semua keluh-kesah lo seru deh aslian gue gak boong" ucap sunwoo mencoba meyakinkan eric.

"lo jangan liat ke gue tapi!" seru eric memalingkan wajah sunwoo dari yang asalnya melihat ke arahnya jadi ke arah laut lepas.

"bunda! hari ini ayah datengin aku lagi, dia bilang-" teriakan eric terputus karna isakan tangisnya.

"dia bilang dia mau nikah sama perempuan itu! dia juga nyuruh aku tinggal sama mereka! hiks- beraninya dia bilang begitu setelah dia ninggalin bunda di saat keadaan bunda sakit, gak pernah datengin aku di setelah bunda pergi! hiks-" teriakan eric terputus lagi pertahanannya benar-benar runtuh. sunwoo menarik eric kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan bahu nya basah karna tangisan eric, mengusap lembut punggung sahabatnya, membiarkan semua rasa sakit pemuda itu pergi. 

"bunda, tadi dia nampar aku, dia bilang aku durhaka, ngelawan orang tua. dia masih sebut dirinya orangtuaku setelah apa yang dia lakuin. bunda, aku benci sama ayah. aku benci fakta bahwa orang yang nyakitin bunda itu ayahku sendiri." teriakan eric berubah menjadi seperti bisikan. ia tidak seperti berbicara pada lautan tetapi ia seperti perbicara pada sunwoo yang tengah memeluknya. 

eric terus terisak dan sunwoo membiarkannya ada di pelukannya sampai ia tenang. "you've been through this. kamu hebat eric. bunda bilang kamu hebat karna sudah bertahan" sunwoo meraih wajah eric menghapus air matanya, membiarkan eric duduk dipasir dan menunggunya tenang. 

suara deburan ombak dan sunwoo malam itu sungguh membuat eric cepat merasa tenang. ia sangat beruntung ia mempunyai sahabat seperti sunwoo.

"liat, sun! bintang jatuh, hiks." seru eric di tengah isakannya sambil menunjuk ke langit malam dimana ada bintang yang jatuh. refleks pandangan sunwoo mengikuti arah tangan eric menunjuk. 

"gue mau berdoa." ucap nya lalu cepat menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya dan menutup matanya.

sunwoo menatap kearah eric dan tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah menggemaskan sahabatnya itu, lalu mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan, membuat permohonan. 

'bintang jatuh, tolong sampaikan pada tuhan. aku ingin semua doa eric terkabulkan.'

sunwoo membuka matanya kembali dan melihat eric masih membuat permohonan. ia mengacak-ngacak rambut sahabatnya itu dengan gemas. umur mereka hanya berselisih delapan bulan tetapi mengapa pemuda di sampingnya ini sangatlah menggemaskan. 

"sudah!" eric membuka matanya kembali. isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya sudah hilang digantikan senyuman yang biasa ia keluarkan. eric menghela nafas panjang. it's a long and exhausting day. memejamkan matanya untuk merelaksasikan dirinya

"mau pulang?" tanya sunwoo. ia membuka jaketnya, memakaikannya pada eric. 

eric menggelengkan kepalanya, "gak gue males kalo dia masih ada di sana. gue nginep di rumah lo aja ya? ya, ya?" 

sunwoo tersenyum berdiri menjulurkan tangannya ke arah eric untuk membantunya berdiri, "yaudah ayo".

**Author's Note:**

> hii! pls enjoy my first ao3 fic jsgsgsjs. and bcs this is my first ao3 fic i know i made a lot of mistakes so correct me pls it will be a lesson for me ! thx for reading😻


End file.
